1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indwelling catheter set for transfusion, which is applied in a case of dialysis treatment, fluid infusion, blood infusion and such, and more particularly, to an indwelling catheter set which effectively prevents blood leakage in every step of the transfusion, for example, inserting the indwelling catheter set to the body of the patient and connecting a blood infusion circuit to the syringe, and which assures safety after drawing out a needle from the body of the patient.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication of examined application No. H3-70502 discloses a related art of the indwelling catheter set. The application discloses an indwelling catheter set provided with a hemostatic adapter detachably attached to a catheter. The hemostatic adapter is provided with a plurality of packing seals disposed separately with each other, each of which has a cylinder-bottomed shape. When the catheter is drawn out of a needle thereof, the plural packing seals prevent blood leakage.